A number of closure caps are provided with a tamper-evident band, which is secured to the closure cap. The tamper-evident band gives an indication that the container has been initially opened or tampering has occurred. Such closure caps usually involve elaborately molded one or multiple piece caps, which frequently require a special container. The purpose in using such a closure cap is to insure customers that the container package has remained closed in its originally filled condition prior to purchase.
These closure caps with the tamper-evident band, while useful in certain applications, have certain disadvantages in many applications including products packaged in glass or plastic containers, and more particularly hazardous products packaged in glass or plastic containers.
First, closure caps known in the art are sometimes known to “back off” or untwist from harmonic vibrations caused by road conditions or other non-standard forms of movement that can take place during transport. If sufficient “back off” takes place, the closure cap may become at least partially unsealed from its mating container. It would therefore be desirable to have a container cap with a structure that would prevent the cap from “backing off” from the container during transport.
Second, typical tamper indicating closure caps permit a tamper indicating structure in the form of a ring to slide freely along the container neck once the container has been initially opened. This provides a potential distraction to the user when pouring the contents of the container. By securing the closure cap structure to the bottle neck, the user is able to concentrate on pouring the liquid while minimizing potential distraction from the ring.
Third, the tamper indicating structure is often disposed inside the container cap and not visible to the user until the container is initially opened. It would be desirable to provide a ring-shaped structure that can be molded separately from the closure cap and disposed on both the inside of the cap for securement with the bottle neck and the outside of the closure cap for general indication of the container contents by color.
Moreover, it would be desirable to have a closure cap with the above mentioned advantages while providing the user with a visual and audible indication that the container has not been previously opened or subject to tampering.
In short, the purpose in using such a closure as described above includes the desirability to insure users that the container has remained closed in its originally filled condition prior to purchase, safeguard against contamination by a leaking container, and allow visual inspection of the general contents of the containers by providing a color coded structure on the cap indicating the general contents of the container.